


Aberrant Task

by ratmonky



Category: Gintama
Genre: Blackmail, Breeding, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Degradation, F/M, Filming, Mild Blood, Mind Break, Non-Graphic Violence, Rape/Non-con Elements, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratmonky/pseuds/ratmonky
Summary: You have fun with your comrades at dinner in a bar, omitting to the ominous pair of eyes watching you.
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Reader, Sakata Gintoki/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 111





	Aberrant Task

**Author's Note:**

> Suddenly, I remembered Gintama existed.

Gintoki was hated by everyone in Shinsengumi, only by Hijikata to be honest, you were told that he was nothing but a troublemaker. You knew that yet you couldn’t help but want to get close to him.

You two happened to run into each other at a bar you went with your subordinates after a rough mission to eat. Gintoki had simply waved at you but he hadn’t approached you until Yamazaki and Okita left. Which you thought was a little odd, since you had never talked to him before.

After a couple minutes of talking with him and finishing your dinner, you decided it was time to go back to work. But he insisted you stayed. He kept offering you beverages and scoops of chocolate from his chocolate parfait, cracking jokes every once in a while when you felt uncomfortable to make you warm up to him. 

“Just one drink!” he beamed at you with the most friendliest smile you had ever seen.

Although you weren’t supposed to drink on duty, you couldn’t say no to him. 

“Just one drink,” you repeated, holding a finger up to his face and he chuckled, nodding rapidly in agreement

When you finally dropped your guard and took on his offer to walk you to the Shinsengumi headquarters, you couldn’t help but notice his hand around your waist when it kept sliding towards your hips. He was probably drunk and had thought you were interested in him. You didn’t think much of it but laughed it off and told him to keep his perverted hands to himself. 

Gintoki was awfully silent after that. 

“Ah, my head is spinning,” you groaned, pressing a hand on your forehead and clinging onto Gintoki’s clothes. “Can we stop walking for a moment?”

He kept on walking, dragging you along with him.

“Hey,” you hissed. The sharp pain in your head made you wince, your body felt weaker and limbs heavier. “I said, let’s stop-” You slurred more with each word. You weren’t this lightweight, you had been going out to drink with Okita and Yamazaki for weeks now. Never once had you been this drunk after only one drink. But you could tell this wasn’t just from drinking alcohol. It could be that dessert Gintoki had ordered. There was too much sugar in it and perhaps it had upset your stomach. The spinning of your head became more irritating and you suddenly stumbled forward. 

Gintoki was there to catch you though.

You opened your mouth to tell him how weird you felt but you closed it once you saw him viciously smiling down at you. “What’s wrong with ya?” he pouted. “Didja drink something funny?”

Before panic or the realization could set in, you blacked out.

~~~

Heavy.

There was this heavy feeling on your chest… no on your entire body. Something was pressing you down. You found it extremely hard to breathe. Someone was panting but you weren’t sure if it were you or your pet who usually slept in your room with you.

Nothing had felt out of place until you caught onto the feeling of something firm moving inside you. 

After a miserable attempt to lift your heavy eyelids, you groaned loudly. 

Your legs felt numb and it was cold. The sound of clapping kept echoing in the room along with the familiar sound of a bed creaking. Disgustingly wet, squishy sounds filled your ears before you finally managed to open your eyes to a room you had never been to before.

A figure was moving on top of you. You blinked hard a couple of times and once your eyes adjusted to the dark, you let out a terrified muffled scream. 

“Finally, awake?” Gintoki chuckled and let your leg he had on his shoulder down. “Can you speak yet?” 

Your eyes landed on your naked figure and then you lifted your eyes to glare at Gintoki. Tears started running down your cheeks. 

“Oi, dontcha go crying when we’re doing it.” Gintoki brought his hand to your face and wiped your tears away but they kept coming back. You couldn’t stop crying. “What a pain,” he sighed, carefully caressing your cheek before squishing them together to give you a sloppy kiss. 

His mouth tasted of alcohol and sweets. The bitter taste of tobacco in your mouth only made it worse. He didn’t seem to know how to kiss properly, he only swiped his tongue across yours and tried to shove it down your throat. 

The unbearable feeling of shame and disgust made your stomach churn. You hadn’t done anything to him. Why was he doing this? How _dare_ he do this to you? 

Your body wouldn’t budge. Squirming wasn’t enough, you couldn’t fight him off like this. But you still had to try. Anything to get this sick fuck out of your mouth and cunt. With determination, you bit his tongue until you tasted the copper in your mouth.

Gintoki slapped a hand on his face but he was bleeding really bad. His blood came dripping down onto your face. 

He glared down at you with an emotion you had never seen in his eyes. He clenched his teeth and lifted his fist up before landing it on your face with all his might.

A helpless yelp came out from your lips. You coughed as blood gushed out from your nose. The stinging and pain made you realize how helpless you were without your sword or subordinates.

“Ha, I’m sorry!” Gintoki leaned forward and rubbed his blood covered face onto your chest while apologizing non-stop. 

You tried pushing him away but whatever the damn bastard made you drink or eat didn’t let you move a muscle. There was no other choice but to talk your way out of this.

“Release me now,” you hissed, ignoring the pain. “Do you understand the consequences of your doing?”

Gintoki went stiff with his face buried on your chest. You felt him pull his cock out of you. 

“Ahh,” he breathed lowly. “Ya think the Shinsengumi will punish me for this?”

“Yes,” you answered. You had finally managed to put some sense in this idiot’s non-existent brain. 

He lifted his face up from your chest to reveal his flushed red face. A shiver went down your spine as he wiped the blood coming out of his mouth away with the back of his hand. The same vicious smile from before was back. His eyes had this dark amusement in them as he stared down at you.

“Doesn’t that mean you’d lose your job if the word got around?” He was panting loudly, he was getting more excited and terrifying. “That you got raped when you were on duty and while you were slacking off?”

“Then you wouldn’t be able to swing that precious sword of yours!” he laughed into your face. “I wanna see it, I wanna see your miserable face, c’mon show it to me now!”

Your lower lip started trembling. A wave of despair washed all over you. Your mind started to drift as you helplessly looked at Gintoki, silently begging him to stop.

The way you looked at him must have struck a chord because Gintoki’s smile disappeared. He furrowed his brows before talking. “That’s it.” 

His hands gently cupped your breasts and fondled them. “There it is.” His smile reappeared as he proceeded to play with your tits. “That’s the face I wanna see you make.”

He suddenly shoved his entire length inside you. 

You winced in pain, as wet you were, with every thrust a squelching sound echoed within the room. The sounds of skin slapping on skin filled the dead silence between you two. 

He watched you with the glint of dark amusement in his eyes while his cock stretched your tight walls.

His hand on your hips moved down to your clit to rest his thumb over your it before starting to rub tight circles over it. 

Gaining a little control over your muscles, your heels started to dig into the sheets, squirming under Gintoki. Though, your every pointless move made him only harder. 

“I wish your friends were here to see this,” he scoffed before leaning onto you to whisper his words, “You’d love to have your Demon Vice Commander here to watch you cum on my cock, yeah?”

“No!” Your panicked voice turned into a moan when Gintoki slammed his hips into yours. 

“I bet he’d hate you if he saw you like this,” Each word that left his lips made you want to disappear. He was doing this to hurt you, it was obvious yet the thought of your vice commander seeing you like this wouldn’t leave your mind. “You love him, right?”

Your face blushed with shame and being exposed this much. Gintoki seemed to know about your feelings perhaps more than you did.

“Gotcha!” he giggled. “That face you’re making is very cute, would you make that kinda face if he was here too?”

“Shut up!” you yelled, covering your face with your hands in shame. 

“Hey!” After only a moment Gintoki pressed his thumb onto your clit until you arched your back involuntarily. “Didja hear what I said?”

You reluctantly shook your head. 

“Do something sexy.” 

“Huh?” Confused, you looked up to him.

You wish you hadn’t, though.

He was holding a phone up to your face. 

You looked away from him and choked back a sob.

“That’s not sexy at all,” he mumbled, ramming into your pussy to force out a moan out of you. 

He kept getting more ruthless with each thrust to force you to moan and get it on video. His cock was big enough to stroke all the good spots and make your walls clench around his cock unwillingly.

Finally, he managed to tear out a moan from you. That snapped something within you. You weren’t sure what it was but all of your worries melted away. You stopped thinks of the past and the future. You didn’t care what would happen tomorrow. 

You were stuck at this moment with this bastard as he fucked you frantically. The shame of the situation washed away and you found yourself moving your hips towards him. 

“Ohoho?” Gintoki filmed your reactions with renewed interest. “You’re finally enjoying it!”

Nodding, you tried to lift your arms. You wanted to hold onto him.

“You’re like a needy kid,” he laughed and threw the phone away to grab you by your hips and lift you up. He slammed you down onto his cock after putting your arms around his neck. 

In this position, his cock felt even bigger. It was moving deeper and his thrusts were getting more violent. You couldn’t stop moaning, your nails dug into his broad back and as you dragged them down, Gintoki’s hand went to your neck. He kissed you sloppily and this time you both tasted of blood.

You moved your hips to match with his mindless thrusting. Your pussy started spasming around his twitching cock. “S-slower, G-Gin-”

“N-n-no way, y-you n-naughty slut,” he mocked your stuttering. His pace didn’t slow down, it only got faster. 

You felt his cock hitting your cervix mercilessly. Then he pushed inside of you as deep as he could, earning a pleasure-filled scream from you. The warm thick seed filled your womb and didn’t stop filling you up until it started to overflow. 

Gintoki grunted and continued thrusting inside you. With each thrust, his cum gushed out from your pussy with a disgusting squelching sound. His cum gushed out from you and ran down onto the sheets.

When he retrieved himself from you, he found out that you had passed out. 

Whew.

For many weeks he had been watching you from afar but only today he was forced to approach you and do the job. It wasn’t on his plan to do this tonight but the client was impatient. 

He hadn’t gotten a good video out of this because of how rushed everything was.

Fuck.

Although everything, Gintoki didn’t let his panic reflect on his face, even though you weren’t conscious. He kept his usual stoic expression on his face while thinking a way to explain this to Hijikata. 

But the video would be more than enough for Hijikata, that was for sure. That guy seemed to like you and didn’t even have the balls to talk to you. So he had asked Gintoki for a little ‘help’.

Gintoki had never thought the Shinsengumi’s Demon Vice Commander was this sick in the head. And also a wimp! He had really gone that low and paid a man to fuck his crush and record it for him!

Well, it was his fault Gintoki hadn’t gotten a better video. Because Gintoki wasn’t ready for tonight at all. Everything had happened so suddenly. If only that damn Demon Vice Commander hadn’t yelled at him to do it tonight he would have done a good job. He hadn’t even had time to put up his camera set when he brought you here.

Whatever, he thought. He wasn’t the one who had paid for the hotel room or anything. He wouldn’t get in trouble for anything either. Hijikata got him covered and he was sure you wouldn’t talk. 

He got up and put on his clothes. He didn’t forget to grab his phone before leaving the hotel. 

You would possibly avoid Gintoki at all costs after what he did. You two weren’t friends, to begin with so it wouldn’t hurt his feelings. Yet he felt sorry for you. Because you would never know about the real danger lurking around the corner. 

Gintoki shrugged. It wasn’t his job to worry about stuff. As long as he got paid, he didn’t care. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short but ahhh!!! I was really in the mood to write this today!  
> Thanks for reading and I'd appreciate it if you left a comment!


End file.
